My Light Is Gone (redo)
by DeansDevil
Summary: Ok so I decided to turn 'My light is gone' into a mutli-chapter fic, hopefully it'll be as good as people think the one shot is... Caroline flips her switch, Hayley's pregnant and all Klaus wants is his light and bubbly Caroline back... yeah I still suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok so a few people said that they'd like this to be a full fic so I decided to turn 'My light is gone' in a multi chapter fic, it may take me a while because I want to keep a lot of the stuff from the one shot I did so bare with me. I still don't own TVD if I did Klaus and Caroline would have been together from the moment he showed up.**

**Chapter one**

**Klaus' POV**

_"Niklaus the girl is carrying your child."_ Everything faded after that and my eyes turned to Caroline, she looked like she couldn't breathe, her eyes were full of unshed tears and she stared at Hayley's stomach where the child, my child was growing. "Kill her and the child, I don't care." I snarled as I pulled Caroline to me and left the tomb. "Sweetheart please say something, anything. Shout, scream, hit me just do something." I begged, she just sat there not moving, not blinking, not even breathing. "Please sweetheart." I moved in and kissed her, it seemed to snap her out of her trance. "You have to go." she whispered, I shook my head and tried to kiss her again. "No. You need to take care of this child, this is your only chance to have a family." I held her face in my hands, she looked so young and fragile. "But I want you, I need you." Caroline raised her hand to my face. "You need to do this, or you'll end up hating me, and I can't have that. You need to go." She said again, the tears I had been holding back broke free, I had lost my light over a stupid one night stand, I'd ruined everything. "Come with me, we can raise this child together." She wiped my tears from my cheeks and whispered against my lips. "This child already has a mother, now you need to grow up and be a father. Goodbye Niklaus." She kissed my lips once more and when I opened my eyes she was gone.

**Elijah's POV**

I'm happy that Niklaus has accepted his responsabilities, but he looked so broken. Miss Forbes had left him and he was in pieces, I needed to try and fix this. I walked into Marcel's house, the stench of blood filled my sense, there was a feeding party going on, I thought seeing as Marcel assumed he run this town he may have an idea where she was. As I walked further into the room I heard a laugh that I recognised, Miss Forbes was here, I turned to look at her and was shocked with what I saw. Her face was covered with blood and her true face was exposed, she was feeding, her eyes met mine and they were dead. She couldn't have, could she? I walked towards her and threw some of her snacks out of the way. "Miss Forbes maybe we should get you cleaned up." I said as I gripped her arm and lifted her from her seat. "Oh Elijah don't be such a bore, join me." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Miss Forbes I know you're upset but this isn't the way to deal with it." She laughed. "I'm not upset 'Lijah, I couldn't be better. Come on loosen up and feed with me." I had to help her, if Klaus ever found out that I knew she was like this and did nothing he would kill me for sure. "Miss..." "Call me Caroline." "Why have you turned off your emotions?" I asked. "Maybe its just better this way, emotions are overrated anyway, why should I feel guilty about being a vampire, I should embrace it." I had to get her out of here, I lifted her into my arms and began to walk towards to stairs. "Elijah if you wanted me to go upstairs with you, you only had to ask." She muttered into my ear. As I headed up the stairs I was blocked by Marcel, he looked from me to Caroline. "I suggest you let me pass, because if Klaus finds out you knew what she was doing here your heart will be out of your chest before you could blink." Marcel nodded and moved to let us pass. "Why are you spoiling my fun? You've had a thousand years to be free. Now let me have my chance, I'm sick of all of you ruining my life." Elijah shook his head and laid her down on the bed. "You need to sleep, if Klaus finds out about your state I assume he wouldn't be best pleased." She rolled her eyes and sat back up. "You really think I care what he has to say, or what he thinks for that matter, I'm hungry so I suggest you either join me downstairs or you let me get on with my life." Before she made it to the door, I was in front of her. "I can't let you do that, I'm sorry." I said, she frowned but before she knew it I snapped her neck and held her to me. 'Its the only way' I said to myself as I laid her on the bed and called Klaus. "Klaus..." "Its Caroline..." "No she's fine..." "We're at Marcel's..." "No he hasn't touched her.." "She's not herself..." "Just come..." I ended the call and looked back over to her laying on the bed, she looked at peace, but it wouldn't last for long.

Klaus came rushing into the room and froze when he saw her. "What did you do?" he asked. "She's ok, I just had to snap her neck to keep her here. Niklaus, theres something you should know." Before I had the chance to say anything else Caroline came to. "You bastard, you killed me. What is it with you Mikaelson's and trying to kill me?" Klaus stared at her, he knew the second she spoke that she wasn't herself. "Sweetheart?" Klaus breathed. "Oh well if it isn't the big bad hybrid, did Elijah tell on me? I never took you for a snitch, now are you gonna let me go back to my food or not?" She asked. "You flipped the switch, love why would you do that?" Klaus asked. "Well maybe I was fed up of being weak and pathetic, why did you have your flip switched for a millenium?" "Elijah can you give us a minute, please." I nodded and left the room.

**Caroline's POV**

"Turn it back on, love." Klaus said. "Are you asking or ordering me?" I asked. "Caroline this isn't you, your full of light, please for me." He begged. "No!" was all I said, Klaus stared into my eyes searching for the glimmer of hope he wouldn't find. "I'll fix you, don't worry. We'll get through this together." he held my face in his hands and stroked his thumbs across my cheeks. "I love you." he whispered. "You may love me but I never loved you..." I watched the hurt spread across his face. "...Did you honestly think I could ever love a monster like you?" I watched as the tears escaped his eyes. "I don't believe you, I know you love me. You just need to remember how good we are together." he breathed as he leaned in and kissed me, I felt him sucking on my bottom lip, I refused to kiss him back, he bit my lip and dragged his teeth along it. "Come on, sweetheart. Give in, just let go." he whispered before he claimed my lips again. _'Well I suppose I could have a little fun'_ I thought as I sucked on his tongue, I heard him growl into the kiss. My hands slipped inside his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders, I felt his hands slide under my shirt and slowly lift it up, we broke the kiss so he could take it off, after that it was a blur of burning kisses and clothes being torn from our bodies, I laid on the bed with Klaus looming over me. "Just remember us, love." he said before he thrust into me, my breath hitched as he set a fast and brutal pace, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slid deeper inside me, he sucked on my neck as his rhythm started to falter I knew he was close and so was I, he released my neck and breathed into my ear "Cum for me, my love." I felt the pressure inside me explode and I screamed Klaus' name as I cum around him. Klaus grunted and bit into my neck as he released inside me. We laid there panting, Klaus wrapped me in his arms and whispered in my ear. "See how good we are together, love. You have to admit it, right?" I nodded my head and said. "Ok fine, the sex is great, but thats all we have." Klaus sighed and I felt his grip tighten. "Sweetheart look at me." Without thinking I stupidly turned to face him. I froze as I watched his pupils dilate. "You will come with me, and I will help you to get your emotions back. Do you understand me?" he asked. I nodded my head as I felt the compulsion bend my will. "Ok, we'll leave tomorrow morning. You should get some sleep." - "Good morning Niklaus, Miss...Caroline." Elijah said as we walked into the main room. "Brother, I have good news Caroline has decided to join us afterall." Elijah looked at me. "Is this true?" he asked. "Well seeing as he fucked me then compelled me, yeah its true." Elijah turned to Klaus. "Don't look at me like that I did what I had to do." - Klaus, Caroline, Elijah and Hayley moved into what Caroline called Dracula's castle, it was big, old and dusty. "Its perfect." Klaus said as they walked around the mansions lower level. "Do I really have to be here, I mean its not gonna be my family home now is it?" Caroline growled as Klaus pulled her into another cobwebbed filled room. "Of course this is your family home you live with me and we're family." he said as he kissed her neck. "Ok. One, big bad, I'm not your family, thats why Elijah's here and two, I'm not carrying your messiah baby so I really see no need for this to continue. If you need me I'll be on Bourbon Street." Klaus sighed as Caroline left the room in a blur. "Trouble in paradise?" Hayley asked, before she had time to blink Klaus had his hand wrapped round her throat. "Just because your having my child doesn't mean you get to ask questions about Caroline and myself, am I clear?" She nodded. "Good! Elijah you're babysitting the little wolf, I'm going after Caroline."

When Klaus walked into the bar his eyes zeroed in on Marcel with his arms round his Caroline, he growled and walked towards them. "What is going on here?" he said through clenched teeth, Marcel turned towards Klaus with a huge smile on his face. "I was just inviting you and your lady to a party tonight, I figured seeing as the two of you are moving here you could be my guests of honour. What d'ya say?" Klaus remained silent so Caroline answered. "Oh we'll be there."

"When we get in there love, I want him to tell me what he's got going on with the witches." Klaus said as he and Caroline walked towards Marcel's place. "Fine. You can go all big bad wolf on him and I'll go have fun." Caroline smirked as they entered the house. They arrived that night when the party was in full swing, music blaring, alcohol flowing, humans being passed round as food. Before they even made it half way through the room Marcel was there. "I see my guests have arrived, see anything you like?" Marcel asked. "Actually I do." Caroline said as she made her way over to the stairs, Marcel turned back to Klaus when he head him growl.

"I see someone put you in a mood, what can I do?" Marcel said to Klaus, after they both watched Caroline walk off. "What you can do is you can tell me what this thing is you have with the witches." "Oh we're back to that?" Marcel asked. "Yeah we're back to that." Klaus growled. "You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one. This is my business, I control the witches in my town, an lets just leave it at that." Klaus raised his eyebrows and muttered. "Your town?" "Damn straight!" "Thats funny, because when I left a hundred years ago, you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you, master of your domain, prince of the city. I'd like to know how." by now the party had halted and everyone was watching Klaus and Marcel, even Caroline froze to watch the events unfold. "Why, jealous?" Caroline's eyes widen as Marcel spoke, _'does this guy have a death wish?'_ she thought. "Hey man I get, three hundred years ago you help build a back water penal colony into something, you started it but then ya left, actually ya ran from it. I saw it through, look around, vampires rule this city now, we don't have to live in the shadows like rats, the locals know their place, they look the other way, I got rid of the werewolves, I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends, you wanna pass on through, you wanna stay a while, great. Whats mine is yours, but it is mine, my home, my family, my rules." "And if someone breaks those rules?" Klaus inquired. "They die. Mercy is for the weak you taught me that too, and I'm not the prince of the quarter, friend. I'M THE KING! Show me some respect." Klaus stared at Marcel in shock, did he honestly think that he was just gonna bow down to him and kiss his daylight ring? Klaus looked around at everyone standing around them, he spotted Caroline on the stairs shaking her head, before anyone had time to blink Klaus pounced at one of Marcel's inner circle vampires, the only thing you could hear was the guys scream and Klaus' growl as he tore into his neck. He turned back to Marcel with a smirk on his lips. "Your friend'll be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules, and yet I can not be killed. I am immortal, who has the power now? Friend." Marcel said nothing just watched as Klaus' smirk turned into a full on grin. "Caroline love, we're leaving." Caroline knew not to argue right now and was by his side in a flash, everyone remained quiet and no one moved as Klaus and Caroline left Marcel's.

**A/N Ok so heres chapter one, I had to add the I'm the king scene in there because its one of my favourite scenes of the episode. When I saw it I thought Marcel must of been dropped on his head as a baby if he dared to talk to Klaus like that :) anyway I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"HOW DARE HE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Klaus bellowed as he and Caroline walked into the mansion, She rolled her eyes and stepped around the mess he'd knocked off the table. "Oh relax, so he made you look like an idiot. Who the hell cares? Just get over it aleady." She sighed. "Sorry love, but I will not be spoken to like that. I won't allow it, Marcel will learn his place." Klaus snarled. "Yeah just like Katherine and the Salvatores and everyone else who pisses you off, but you never really do anything, do you?" Caroline stepped closer to Klaus and wrapped her arms round his neck. "Now, why don't you let me take your mind off it?" he leaned into her and just as their lips were about to touch, Klaus spoke. "How about you don't." he whispered before walking out of the room, Caroline smirked at Klaus' retreating back. 'If he wants to play that game, fine I'll play.' she thought.

"So Niklaus, I trust last night didn't go so well considering the mess you left in the hall last night." Elijah said as they sat down to breakfast. Klaus remained silent, while Caroline tried to hide her smile. "Caroline would you like to share with the rest of us whats so funny." "Marcel made Klaus look a fool in front of everyone last night, so he's nursing his bruised ego this morning." Klaus growled and left the table, Elijah and Caroline both flinched as the front door slammed shut. "Why don't you tell me exactly what happened last night." Elijah said.

"I'm surprised you've actually shown your face, after what you did last night." Marcel said as he sat down beside Klaus at the bar. "I have nothing to fear and nothing to be ashamed about, why shouldn't I get a drink in my new local bar?" Klaus said as he swirled the drink in his glass. "So you're not even gonna apologise about what you did?" Klaus finally turned towards Marcel. "Now why would I do that?" he asked. "Oh I don't know, maybe because we go back a long way and you just killed a member of my family. Look I know you're under pressure and things got on top of you, so I'm willing to forgive and forget, what d'ya say?" Klaus thought about it for a few seconds before smiling. "Ok. But your still not getting an apology out of me." Marcel laughed. "Yeah I kinda already guessed that." They spent the rest of the day talking about old times and drinking, all the while both plotting on trying to kill each other.

"Good night, sweetheart?" Caroline mocked as Klaus came into the main room. "It was fine. I spoke to Marcel, I knew he'd come running." Klaus muttered as he sat down beside her. "So you apologised for killing his friend then?" she asked in disbelief, he laughed and turned to face her. "When have I ever said sorry for killing someone, love?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Anyway where is Elijah and Hayley?" He asked. "your brother took your wolf slut out." Klaus grinned, they were alone. "Good that means I can do this..." he pushed her back on the sofa and leaned in to kiss her, but growled in frustration when Caroline turned her head away. "Not tonight, I have a headache." she smirked, as she pushed Klaus off of her and left the room.

The next morning there was another awkward breakfast between the two original brothers, the baby vampire and the werewolf. Hayley was starting to show now and the only person who seemed really excited about it was Elijah, Klaus was still holding out hope that the child wasn't his and Caroline just didn't care. "So what are everyone's plans today?" Elijah asked, trying to break the awkward silence around the table. "Niklaus?" Klaus looked away from Caroline and turned to his brother. "I plan on painting," he said. "Caroline, you could join me if you like." "Thanks but I have better things to do, I'm going shopping." Elijah smiled at her. "Well if you're going shopping perhaps you could take Hayley with you, she needs new clothes." Hayley stared open mouthed at the older original, while Klaus growled at Elijah's ridiculous idea. He didn't want his Caroline anywhere near the wolf. "Well I'm sure you could take her, I'm not here to babysit Klaus' mistake." Caroline said as she got up from the table. "I'll be back later."

"You know when you said you'd be back later, I expected to see you with shopping bags not a midnight snack." Klaus said as Caroline walked into the mansion with two compelled humans. "Lighten up, I brought one for you too." she said as she pushed the human girl over to Klaus. "I figured you had to be hungry seeing as the last time you drank from the vein it was a vampires and Elijah put the stupid rule in place 'Only donated blood in the house.' well what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? And its basically a donation anyway." Klaus sighed. "Fine. But we can't kill them." now it was Caroline's turn to sigh. "What the hell happened to you? You used to be the almighty powerful Klaus, you would kill anyone you wanted to and felt no guilt about it, but now I want to embrace my vampirism you've grown a conscience, why?" she asked. "Maybe I just don't want you to regret murdering people when your humanity comes back." Caroline laughed. "Why do you believe I'll turn it back on, I have nothing to turn it back on for. Everyone in Mystic Falls hates me because I stupidly chose you over them, then you screwed me over and slept with Hayley, my old life is over and this is how I want to live my new one. You need to except that, the sooner the better." Caroline was done talking, she turned back to the guy standing in a daze behind her, her face shifted and she sunk her fangs into his neck, he groaned in pain but couldn't fight her off, she was too strong. "That's enough love," Klaus said as he walked over to her. "Caroline I said that's enough!". He pulled her away from her human blood bag. "I told you, you can't kill him." he said, she rolled her eyes at him. "What will you do if I did?" she asked, Klaus frowned it seemed like everything went into slow motion around him and before he had time to react he heard the sickening crack as Caroline snapped her meals neck. "I will kill who I want, when I want, and no ones gonna stop me." She left the room and Klaus heard her bedroom door slam shut a few seconds later. "I'll just clean up then shall I?" He said to the empty room, he was angry but knew it was his fault Caroline was like this, he turn when he heard a whimper behind him. The girl was still standing there, tears rolling down her face as she stared at her dead friend on the floor. 'Oh well I already have to get rid of one dead body.' he thought, his face shifted as he stalked towards the girl. "Don't worry sweetheart, this won't hurt, much."

Caroline laid on her bed and listened to the girl whimper and cry, then everything went silent. She smiled into the darkness of her room, before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.


	3. Chapter 3

"You could at least hear her out Niklaus, the life of your child is at risk here." Elijah said as Klaus paced the room. "I am not being ordered around by a witch, brother." he hissed. "She is not ordering, she is asking for your help. I thought you wanted to loyalty and respect? You'll never have that all the time Marcel is around." Elijah knew it was a dirty move, but he had to say something, this family had lost enough already.

"You were warned that if you didn't help us take out Marcel we would kill Hayley and the baby." Sophie said to Klaus. "Niklaus what harm would it do to help the witches?" Elijah asked. "I refuse to help someone just because they threaten me, you of all people should know that, brother." "Perhaps it might help in the long run if you were to help them, that way we can truly run this city again." Klaus growled at Elijah. "Well if you want this so bad maybe you should help them, I'll have no part in this." Klaus stormed out of the mansion, leaving Elijah, Caroline and Sophie alone. "Well that went well." Caroline said sarcastically from her spot on the sofa. "Maybe she could do it." Sophie said to Elijah, as they both turned to look at her. "Oh no, forget it." Caroline yelled.

"You have to do this Caroline, Marcel won't expect you to be helping us," Elijah said. "I can't do it, this is the only way. I have to stay here and protect Sophie while she does the spell." "Caroline please, Klaus refuses to help and we believe this is the only way, don't you care about Klaus and the baby?" Sophie said as she set up everything she needed for her spell. Caroline sighed. "Fine I'll do it, but I don't want Klaus to know, he'll think its my way back to humanity." she said, "I'll go there now, you can meet me when its done. Oh and just so you know, I couldn't care less about that baby."

"Caroline, its good to see you." Marcel said as Caroline walked into the main room. "Marcel." Caroline replied as she sauntered towards him. "I don't suppose you've seen Klaus have you? I haven't seen him all day." Marcel's eyes travelled up and down Caroline's body before he said. "Haven't seen him, sorry. But you could always wait here for him." Caroline smiled and nodded. "Maybe I will." she whispered as she pressed herself up against him.

"So you and Klaus having problems? You can always talk to me you know." Marcel said as they sat on the balcony, Caroline smirked._ 'Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you.'_ she thought. "Thanks for the offer but I'm really not interested in the whole caring and sharing thing." He nodded. "Oh thats right, you turned it off. Hows that going for ya?" Caroline pretended to think about it. "Oh you know, life couldn't be better." she smiled, Marcel lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip of his drink and began choking. "Oh careful." Caroline grinned as she watched Marcel fall off his chair clawing at his throat. "What did you do to me?" he hissed. "I did nothing, but they do say good things come to those who wait." She smirked. "You will never be king, and now you'll never see the light of day again." She knelt down and placed her hands either side of Marcel's head, "Goodbye Marcel." a loud snap echoed around the room as she snapped his neck. She walked around the rest of the house and saw that Marcel's so called family were all fighting for breath, it didn't take her long to snap their necks too.

Sophie and Elijah met Caroline outside. "Its done, Marcel has been dealt with." Sophie nodded. "Thank you, Caroline."

"I didn't do it for you, if you ever threaten us again you'll be dead before you have a chance to blink, do you understand?" Again Sophie nodded. "Elijah you can clean up seeing as you refused to get your hands dirty with this." Sophie and Elijah was left alone as Caroline disappeared into the night.

"Where have you been?" Klaus asked when Caroline came in. "I was hungry." Was all she said. "So how many people did you drain?" "Just because I said I was hungry doesn't mean I feed off someone, I actually still enjoy human food." she said as she poured them both a drink, "Here drink this it might cheer you up." she offered him the glass. "I'm not angry." he said after he drained its contents. "You keep telling yourself that." Klaus slipped on his jacket and picked his phone up off the table. "I'm going to see Marcel, I trust I won't be coming home to any dead bodies." he said, Caroline grinned at him. "Well I can't promise anything." Klaus smirked at het before leaving to go see the self proclaimed king of the quarter.

Klaus came home later that night shouting and screaming about how Marcel had disappeared, and how no one knew where he was. "I know Elijah and the witch had something to do with this, I just know it." he said. "Maybe he just realized that now that you're back it'd be better to leave town." Caroline said trying to calm him down, the last thing she needed was for him to bite her, again. "Maybe you're right love." he answered as she finally saw the anger leave his eyes.

That night Caroline was plagued with nightmares, she woke up in a cold sweat and a silent scream on her lips, she had dreamt she was being haunted my the man she killed and by Marcel. 'Why the hell am I dreaming about this?' she thought, surely with her humanity off these things wouldn't effect her, would they? Or maybe she was just overthinking things.

As Hayley grew bigger in her pregnancy Caroline's nightmares got worse. She would dream of the things Damon did to her when she was human, the way her father spoke to her when he tried to cure her and she would also dream of Klaus. She would dream of the night of the sacrifice, when he transitioned from vampire to hybrid, only instead of Jenna being used, he used her. She would scream at him and beg him not to hurt her, but he would do was laugh and then she'd feel the agonising burn of the stake entering her chest and piercing her heart. Her hands would cover her heart as she jumped up in bed, trying to rid herself of the imaginary pain she felt. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' She thought. 'Maybe Sophie can help.' Caroline looked at the clock, it was a few minutes past 5a.m, she would wait until Klaus left at eight then she was going to pay the witch a visit.

"Hello Sophie." Caroline said as she stood in the doorway to the bars kitchen. "What do you want Caroline? I'm kinda busy right now." Sophie said as she continued cutting vegetables. "I've been having strange dreams, and was just wondering if you knew why?" Sophie turned to look at the baby vampire before replying. "Your humanity is trying to fight its way through, because you keep pushing it away when your awake its makimg itself known in your dreams." "How can I stop it?" Caroline hissed. "You can't stop it permanently, because humanity always wins, but if you keep ignoring it it'll take longer." Caroline nodded and turned to leave. "Whats it like..." Sophie called after her. "not feeling anything?" Caroline turned back to the witch. "It feels like you can take on the world and win." was all she said before she turned again and left the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two months since Caroline's nightmares started and with each day they were still getting worse, she finally decided to give up trying to sleep and go in search for ice cream. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Hayley sitting at the table eating what she came to search for, at first the wolf never noticed Caroline watching her but that soon changed. "You know you've been pregnant for so long, I always thought that dogs only carried their litter for nine weeks." she said as she moved to check the freezer for more frozen goodness. "You know I don't know why you hate me so much, its not like I asked for any of this." Hayley said as she watched the vampire from across the room. "Yeah I'm sure you didn't, you had it out for me the second you set foot in Mystic Falls. First you went after Tyler, then you tricked him into unsiring Klaus' hybrids, then you got Klaus to kill them. Which I should actually give you credit for, that was pretty smart. But then after everything I went through just to be with him, you slept with him. I just honestly don't get why you hated me so much." Caroline sat at the opposite end of the table and began eating. "I hated that you had everything, and I have nothing. Is that what you want to hear? That I was so jealous of you, that I wanted what was yours, does it make you happy to know that?" she asked, Caroline thought about it for a few minutes before replying. "Actually it does make me feel better," Hayley looked close to tears and Caroline reveled in it. "Enjoy your ice cream." she said as she got up and headed back to bed. She was asleep within minutes, and instead of her ususal nightmares she dreamt of a small boy cuddled up with her and Klaus.

Caroline came home a few nights later after a full day of alcohol and blood to the sound of Hayley screaming, 'Well apparently the were-sluts in labour.' she thought as she walked into the living room. "Good evening, sweetheart." Klaus said when she sat down opposite him. "Shouldn't you be upstairs with your baby mama?" she asked, Klaus grinned. "But I am with her, you're sitting right in front of me." Caroline sighed."So you're back on this then, god don't you ever get bored?" Klaus shook his head. "I'll never get bored of proving to you how human you really are." Caroline got up and headed out of the room, as she got to the door she stopped and said. "You should just give up you know, the Caroline you love is gone, and if I have my way she's never coming back." Klaus heard Caroline's bedroom door slammed shut, he growled as another one of Hayley's screams tore through the house, then everything went silent for a few seconds. As Klaus made his way to the stairs, the sounds of a baby crying could be heard. "Nikaus he is perfect, you should go and see him." Elijah said when he came out of the room Hayley was is. "Has she held him yet?" Klaus asked. "No not yet." Elijah replied confused, Klaus nodded and opened the door to her room. His son was laying in a small moses basket beside the bed, and Hayley watched his every move. "He's so tiny." Klaus whispered as he stared at his son. "Yeah, but he's stronger than he looks." Hayley said, Klaus sat on the bed next to her. "I suppose its a shame that you'll never be able to hold him." he said, Hayley's eyes went wide, before she could say anything Klaus had her heart in his hand and she was dead. "Thank you for making mine and Caroline's family complete."

"Caroline, love. Will you come and see the baby?" Klaus asked from where he lent against her bedroom door. "I would rather walk into the sun, but thanks." She replied, Klaus sighed. "You know you can't avoid him forever, sooner or later you will be in the same room as him." "You might be right," she said. "but I know for a fact that its not happening today." Klaus closed the door as he left to go back downstairs, Caroline threw herself on her bed and listened to the conversation between the two brothers. "Elijah its been a weeks and she still won't go near him, what am I going to do?" Caroline rolled her eyes, 'How about give up?' she thought. "Her emotions are still off Niklaus, you can't expect the arrival of Henrik to change that." She heard the baby start to whimper and Klaus trying to calm him. "I can't do this without her, Elijah." Caroline closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_Caroline opened her eyes and found herself back in her child hood room, 'What the hell is going on?' she thought, she could hear voices coming from the kitchen, but couldn't make out what they were saying. 'Why can't I hear them?' she made her way out of her room and down the stairs. "Does my beautiful grandson want a cookie?" Liz asked the child as he sat on Klaus' lap. 'Ok seriously what the hell?' "Look Henrik." Klaus said as he pointed to Caroline standing the doorway. "Mommy." The little boy cheered as he struggled to get off his fathers lap. "This isn't real." Caroline said out loud. "Of course this isn't, but it could be." Caroline spun round after hearing the familiar voice. "Daddy?" "Hey pumpkin."_

_"Why are you here?" She asked. "I think you know why I'm here, sweetheart. You've turned into the monster you promised me you'd never be." Bill said. "Daddy I'm sorry, I..." "Caroline its ok, we can still fix it." he said. "Now first thing, you need to switch your emotions back on, do you hear me? And second, that baby needs a mother..." "Yeah but I'm not his mother." Caroline sighed. "The werewolf is dead, and that child needs you. This is your only chance to have the life you wanted, you can have a family." he said as he pulled her into a hug. "But I've done bad things, what if I can't deal with it? What if it drives me insane?" Now it was Bill's turn to sigh. "Some things are just worth the risk."_

Caroline shot up in her bed, silent tears rolling down her face. She could feel her humanity fighting to get through, the only question now is would she let it?


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline woke up with a pounding headache, the dream of her father the previous night had really taken its tole in her, 'I've never dreamt of him before, why now? She thought, as she rolled over in bed. Thats when it started, the ear piercing wail of Henrik ripped through the house, and as usual Caroline acted like she couldn't even hear it. The sound continued and got louder and louder, it really wasn't doing any good for her head. "DAMMIT KLAUS, SHUT IT UP ALREADY!" She yelled as she shoved her head under her pillow, still the crying continued. "What the hell is wrong with the people in this house?" she said aloud as she threw the covers off of herself and headed straight for the nursery. When she got to the room she saw a note taped to the door it read:

_'Caroline,_

_I know you want nothing to do with Henrik, but Elijah and I have business to take care of. Please take care of him until we return, don't freak out! You'll be fine._

_Klaus.'_

"Is he kidding me?" she asked the note, as if it would give her all the answers. She opened the door and walked towards the crib, _'I'm gonna kill him when he gets back.'_ she thought, she peaked over the side of the crib and saw Henrik laying there staring up at her, he had stopped crying when she walked in the room. "So I'm pretty sure your father planned this, and I'm not happy about it. So just be quiet or go back to sleep, or whatever it is you do, so I don't have to touch you ok? Ok." Caroline turned to leave and Henrik started to cry again. "Seriously? Fine you win, lets go watch tv." She said as she lifted the baby up and held him to her chest.

Caroline spent the whole morning holding Henrik, because everytime she put him down he started to cry. "You know I think you're doing this on purpose now." She muttered as she settled in to watch an old black and white movie. The baby drifted off to sleep halfway through the movie but Caroline still kept him in her arms. _'You know I actually remember when I wanted one of these.'_ she thought to herself, as she watched him sleep soundly in her arms._'Maybe my dad was right, this is my only chance.'_ "Well I guess now its time for me to grow up too."

_'click'_

Caroline closed her eyes as she felt all the emotions she had switched off come rushing back at full force, she opened her eyes again and watched as Henrik snuggled closer to her. 'Thats it, just focus on him.' she thought. "Everythings gonna be fine now." she smiled down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

Klaus and Elijah crept into the mansion late that night, the hybrid thought that Caroline would be beyond angry when they returned, but he never expected to see what he saw. Caroline and Henrik were asleep on the sofa and the tv playing quietly in the background. "I told you she would be fine." Elijah said, Klaus nodded and walked over to where his family slept. "Caroline, Caroline sweetheart wake up." Klaus whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and stared straight into Klaus' hypnotizing eyes. "What time is it?" she asked. "A little after midnight, I'm sorry we're late." he said as he tried to take Henrik from her arms. "Leave him." she demanded as she sat herself up kept the baby securely in her arms. Klaus looked at her confused, but not for long. A look of pure joy spread over the original hybrids face. "You turned your emotions back on." he said, Elijah came further into the room before speaking. "How about I take Henrik up to bed and the two of you can talk." Caroline reluctantly handed the baby over to Elijah and watched as he left the room.

Caroline's back crashed into the wall, as Klaus crashed against her. "Shh, we'll wake Henrik." she moaned as Klaus trailed kisses down her neck. "Elijah will deal with him, this is our time." he breathed against her throat. In a flash Caroline was laying on the bed with Klaus leaning over her. "You know I could do whatever I wanted to you right now, and not even the devil himself would be able to stop me. I could keep you on edge for hours, have you screaming my name, begging me to give you release, I could make you mine..." Klaus whispered into her ear as his hands moved across her clothed body. "I could fuck you with my fingers and my tongue until you beg for me inside you, until you forget every other words than 'Klaus and please and don't stop'." Caroline moaned at Klaus' words, and slowly slid her hands from his chest down to his trousers, feeling the bulge growing in his jeans. Klaus groaned and bit down on Caroline's neck with his blunt human teeth, she stroked him through his jeans and smiled at how the tables had turned, she was now teasing him. "Love you keep doing that and this is gonna be over before its started." he said as he took her hands off of him and pinned them to the bed.

Klaus took his time removing their clothes and then slowly ran his hands over her body skipping the places she wanted him to touch, she writhed and moaned and begged just like he told her she would, and when both of them couldn't take the slow torture anymore he entered her, Caroline moaned in bliss as Klaus filled her, he set a fast pace, barely giving her time to adjust to his length. Caroline dragged her nails down his back, the scent of his blood filling the air only added to their need for release, she watched as his hybrid features shifted on his face and turned her head to the side baring her neck, Klaus licked and sucked at her neck before sinking his fangs into her soft skin, the feeling of him drinking her blood was enough to push Caroline over the edge and she came with his name on her lips. Klaus groaned as he felt her tighten around him and gave into his building climax, filling her with his own release.

He held his arm out to her and she looked at him confused, still reveling in her post orgasm haze. "Drink." he said, Caroline's face shifted and she sunk her fangs into his wrist, enjoying the taste of his blood. Klaus only pulled his arm away when he saw the bite on her neck heal, and he pulled her to his chest. "So how was the hot hybrid sex for you love?" Klaus asked with a grin on his face, she giggled as she pressed herself closer to him. "It was amazing, we are so doing that again." Klaus laughed as he listened to her breathing even out, she was alseep before he replied. "When ever you want my queen, when ever you want."

The months past and Caroline was happy with her new family but she still missed her mom and Stefan, he was her best friend and she hadn't spoken to him since she left for New Orleans. She wanted to tell him about Henrik getting his first tooth and when he started crawling, but she was scared he would freak out and try to hurt Klaus and the baby. She would never let no one hurt her son.

"What are you saying?" Caroline asked. "I'm saying that Elena and Damon left, Bekah said Stefan hasn't heard from either of them for months. He said he wants his friend back and he can't wait to meet Henrik, and I'm asking you if you want to go back to Mystic Falls." Klaus replied, he watched as he could literally see the cogs turning in her brain. "I thought you never wanted to go back there." Caroline asked. "I'll go anywhere as long as I know you're with me, love." Caroline smiled and leaned in to kiss her hybrid. "I love you." she whispered againt his lips. "So does that mean we're going?" Caroline nodded and sealed their lips again.

"Come on Caroline, we're gonna be late." Klaus called from the hall. "Ok, ok I'm coming." Caroline kissed Henrik again before handing the nine month old to Rebekah. "You have everything you need, no sweets, he's hyper enough as it is. Oh and he can't sleep without his tiger, its in the bag an..." Stefan laughed. "Care you already told us this, don't worry he'll be fine. Go have a good night, we'll see you tomorrow." "Ok I'm going, but if you need me just call me I'll leave right away..." "Caroline, I love you but if you don't walk out that front door right now I'll snap your bloody neck and you can wake up when we get there." Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus' words, she looked back at Henrik and said. "Daddy's getting grumpy so mommy has to go, I love you." As Caroline and Klaus turned to leave Henrik yelled 'mommy', they both froze then turned slowly, "Did he..." "Yeah he did..." "Oh my god, his first word. Mommy's so proud of you." Caroline cooed at her son. "Ok we can continue this tomorrow, we have to go." Klaus said as he pulled on Caroline's arm. "But his first word..." Klaus glared at Caroline, she sighed. "fine lets go." "Sweetheart we have forever to do this, if you want to stay we can stay." Caroline beamed at Klaus. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." "You better." Klaus grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So after chapter 7 I'm start skipping forward by a few years. Because I have big plans for teenaged Henrik.**

"Are you mad at me for cancelling our plans tonight?" Caroline asked as she got into bed. "Of course not, love. I mean how many times does someone get to hear their childs first word." Klaus said, Caroline cuddled into Klaus' side. "I love you." she said. "I love you too." Klaus replied, Caroline yawned before saying. "Want me to make it up to you now?" Klaus chuckled as another yawn escaped her mouth. "Maybe another time, love. You need to get some sleep." Caroline nodded and laid her head on his chest, Klaus turned the light out and Caroline was asleep within seconds leaving Klaus with his thoughts. So much had happened in the last nineteen months, he had lost his brother at the hands of the youngest Gilbert, finally got Caroline. Almost lost her when the drunken mistake happened with the werewolf, won Caroline back, moved to New Orleans and nearly lost his sweet Caroline for good, but luckily she had found her way back to him and now he was never letting her go. Klaus now knew the meaning of family and he liked how it made him feel.

"Say mommy... Mom-my..." Caroline cooed to Henrik, who was too busy chewing on his fingers to say anything. "Why won't he say it again?" she groaned. "He'll say it when he's ready, Caroline." Rebekah said as she watched the two of them from the sofa. ¨I know." She sighed. "Listen how about I take Henrik out and you can call Klaus and get him to come back and you can spend some time together." Caroline smiled at her newest friend, "Thanks but it'll just be quality time with myself, your brothers are 'taking care of business' as they call it, I call it an excuse for getting drunk." Caroline and Rebekah laughed. "Well I can still take him and then you can have some me time."

Caroline spent most of the afternoon watching movies and eating junk food, she loved being a vampire, you could eat whatever you wanted and never gain any weight. After eating her body weight in chocolate and ice cream she decided to call Rebekah to see how Henrik was, Bekah lectured her for 20 minutes about the definition of _'me time'_ meant not worrying about anyone else and that if she phoned again she wouldn't answer.  
Soon it was getting dark and Caroline was starting to get bored, she had been alone for hours now and all she wanted was to hug and kiss her son. She figured it wouldn't be long until Bekah came home, as much as the older blonde vampire loved her nephew she couldn't be around him for too long without getting upset.

Caroline was enjoying the peace of the quiet house when a noise from upstairs shattered the silence, she jumped up from the sofa and headed towards the stairs. She listened carefully, trying to figure out who was upstairs but everything was silent again, but now it was too silent. Like whoever was up their had sensed her downstairs and was now waiting to stike. She slowly made her way up the stair case, she was about half way up when she heard another loud bang coming from one of the unused rooms, she made her way carefully along the hall, she wanted to catch whoever dared to break into the Originals mansion. As she got to the third bedroom she heard a groan, her face shifted and she opened the door so fast it almost slammed back shut on her. Caroline stood frozen as she saw the face of the intruder. "Kol..." she squeaked. "Greetings from the dead." The cocky younger original brother said. "How is this... I mean what are you...you're dead!" Kol chuckled. "Ah dear sweet Caroline, you have such a way with words. In answer to your not well formed question, I don't know. One minute I was dead, the next I was here. Now, be a good girl a call my murder plotting brother."

**A/N Sorry this chapters not very long, I had a lot of trouble writing it, and yay Kol is back from the dead... After seeing the promo for last nights episode I just had to have him back. There would've been to new chapters but like an idiot I accidently deleted chapter 7 and didn't back it up, so I have to write it out again, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't that bad.**


	7. Chapter 7

"He's not answering his cell" Caroline said as she turned to Kol. "Well perhaps if you left a convincing message he'd answer the phone." Kol replied as he picked up one of Henrik's toys. "So tell me darling, why are you in my brothers house anyway, I thought gar hated him? and whats with the toys?" Caroline began to panic, what if he wanted to hurt Henrik once he found out about him. "Maybe Rebekah's seen Klaus, I'll give her a call." Caroline said as she headed out of the room. "You do that love, but you will answer the questions you're evading." Caroline rolled her eyes at the cocky original. "Come on Rebekah pick up... Damn it!" It was then that Caroline remembered Bekah's earlier threat, she pulled up the text screen and text Stefan, if Rebekah wouldn't listen he would.

'_**Kol is back from the dead, DON'T bring Henrik here and find Klaus!'**_

The baby vampire came face to face with Kol as she walked back into the main room. "How about we have that little chat now." -

"What are we going to do, Stefan?" Rebekah asked as she paced the room. "Ok you go to the mansion while I take Henrik to the sheriff's house and then I'll find Klaus." Rebekah nodded and disappeared in a blur.

"Caroline, Caroline answer me." Rebekah yelled as she flashed into the mansion. "Come and join the party, sister." Kol called out, she stepped into the main room and saw Caroline and her brother silting on the sofa. "Well Bekah now that you're here maybe you can tell me what's going on." -

Stefan scanned the evening crowd in the grill looking for Klaus and Elijah. "Hey Stefan, what's up?" Matt asked. "Have you seen Klaus?" The vampire asked the bus boy. "He and Elijah were in earlier but they didn't stay long, why what's going on?" Stefan explained everything and a worried Matt left work to help him look. "Maybe Bonnie can help, she could do a locator spell or something." Stefan agreed with the human and they got into Matt's truck and headed to the Bennett house.

"So is someone going to start talking or what?" Kol asked. "What do you want to know?" Rebekah asked. "Oh l want to know everything." Caroline sat shaking her head at Bekah, the blonde original turned to Caroline and mouthed _'I'm sorry'_. "Caroline lives here now because she and Nik are together and the toys are here because they have a son, Henrik." Kol's eyes widened at the mention of a child. "Vampires can't procreate." he said. "True we can't but werewolves can," Caroline said. "Henrik's not my son, Klaus slept with a wolf slut and the rest as they say is history." She continued. "So you're with my brother helping him raise his freaky wolf baby..." Caroline's face shifted and she pounced at Kol. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed.

"I've found them, they're at the witches house." Bonnie said as her' Stefan and Matt looked at the burned map. "Thanks Bonnie, we'll keep you posted on what's happening" Matt said as he and Stefan left the house. "So whats gonna happen when we get there?" Matt asked. "You're gonna stand as far away him as possible, because I don't know how he'll react when I tell him whats going on." Stefan said. "You don't honestly think Kol would hurt Caroline and Henrik, do you?" Matt turned towards Stefan as they pulled up at the witches place. "Honestly I don't know" They both got out of the truck and Stefan called out for Klaus, Elijah came from around the side of the house. "Stefan, is there a problem?" the noble original asked. "Where the hell is Klaus?" he demanded. "What's wrong mate?" Klaus asked as he came into view. "Kol is at the mansion with Rebekah and Caroline." Stefan told the hybrid. "Where is Henrik?" Klaus asked. "I took him to Caroline's moms, she said she didn't want him near Kol." Klaus nodded as he turned to Elijah. "Well what do you say we go and see our newly animated little brother." he said. -

"Caroline darling calm down, I meant nothing by it." Kol said from where he laid. "You don't ever get to talk about my son like that, do you understand me?!" Caroline hissed. Just then Klaus, Elijah, Stefan and Matt came rushing into the mansion. "Really Kol, you've been alive again less than twelve hours and Caroline already wants you dead." Klaus said. "Well what can l say Nik, I guess that's just the effect l have on some people." Kol replied. "Why are you here Kol?" "Well after spending a lot of time on the other side, l decided that l want to find a nice girl and settle down. What do you think I bloody want, I want revenge on that little bastard that killed me." Kol thought that wouId be obvious considering his own family did nothing to avenge his death. "Jeremy's already dead Kol," Elijah said as he walked towards his little brother. "There is no one to get revenge on." he continued. "But I can start with him, he knew what the Gilbert's were planning, he plotted with them to kill me." Kol said as he pointed at Klaus. "I never planned for you to die, I would never allow any member of my family to die at the hands of a pathetic excuse for a vampire and a wannabe hunter." Klaus pleaded, he hated that his baby brother believed he had a hand in his death. "Kol please you have to believe him, he's telling the truth. None of us knew what was happening until it was too late." Rebekah said, willing her brother to believe them. "Kol we have been on this earth for too long to have our lives run by revenge, now that you've been given a second chance at life, we can now make our family complete. What do you say brother?" Elijah asked. Kol looked at everyone in the room before finally turning back to Klaus and Caroline. "So when do I get to meet my nephew?" he said with a smile.

**A/N Ok so I managed to re-write this chapter and post it today like I wanted to, I hope you like it. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. Remember after this chapter there'll be a time jump and Henrik will be a little older. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a few days.**


	8. Chapter 8

"What did he get sent home for this time?" Klaus asked Caroline. "He and another kid were caught fighting, they both got sent home." She said. "He definitely has your temper." She added, everybody expected Klaus to be proud when Henrik's temper flared, but honestly it scared him. He didn't want his son to be like him, and the more angry Henrik got the more scared and worried Klaus became. "You know its only a few days till the full moon," Caroline said. "Maybe he's getting angry cos he can sense it." Klaus knew Caroline had a point but he didn't want to admit his fears out loud. "He's five love, I highly doubt even if he is a wolf that its effecting him already." Caroline nodded. "Ok if you so, but at least talk to him and tell hen that he can't keep losing his temper like that." Klaus grinned as he stepped closer to his little vampire. "For you sweetheart, I'll do anything. Now where is he?" Klaus kissed Caroline before she answered. "Outside with Kol" Klaus headed for the back door as Caroline called out "Go easy on him ok?" The hybrid smirked and stepped outside.

Caroline threw her glass at Klaus, he side stepped it before it hit him. "oh come on love, you're overreacting." the hybrid said as he dodged the lamp she hurled at him. "I'm overreacting! So you think its ok to tell our son horror stories of what might happen to him if he doesn't control his temper? He's five Niklaus, not fifteen. He's absolutely terrified of what he might become, how could you do that to him?" Caroline yelled, she was running out of things to throw, which Klaus was greatful for. "I think you should calm down before we speak about this." he said as he stepped closer to her. "Come on lets go to bed." Caroline laughed. "You actually think I'm gonna sleep in the same room as you after what you've done? You're insane." She turned to leave but Klaus grabbed her arm. "You can't be serious, come on love. He needed to hear what I said, otherwise he'll never understand it when he gets older." Caroline ripped her arm from Klaus' grasp. "He's a child you asshole, do you know what kind of dreams he'll have now? No you don't because you won't have to deal with it." She was about to slam the door shut when Klaus spoke again. "I'll tell _my_ son whatever I want Caroline, you really don't have a say in this do you? afterall you're not actually his mother." The baby vampire could fell the tears burning her eyes as she fought to stop them escaping, Klaus saw the heartbreak and pain spread across her face and instantly regretted what he said. "Sweetheart I.. " "Don't!" She said before she sped of down the hall, leaving Klaus alone.

"Well you really screwed up this time didn't you." Kol said as he came to sit beside Klaus in the grill. "I am really not in the mood for you right now, little brother." Kol chuckled as he sat down and ordered a drink. "Tough luck Nik, I'm not going anywhere." Klaus sighed. "What am I Supposed to do? I mean I basically threw it in her face that he's not his mother and now she hates me." Kol turned to his brother. "Oh I'm sorry, you want me to help you?" he asked. "That's what you're here for isn't it?" Kol laughed and almost choked on his drink. "I came here to gloat, not help. What you did was wrong, and if I was her I'd never forgive you" Klaus knew that his brother was right, what he said was unforgivable

"Are you mad at dad?" Henrik asked Caroline as she tucked him in that night. "Why would you think that, sweetie?" she asked the little boy. "Aunt Bekah told uncle 'Lijah that you're not sleeping in your room, she said that daddy's a moron who needs a slap." Caroline held back her laughter and said. "Henrik you shouldn't listen to other peoples conversations, its rude." she chided. "I'm sorry mom." Caroline smiled at her son and bent down to kiss him goodnight. "Sweet dreams baby." "Night momma."

When Klaus came home he found Caroline in the kitchen. "Can we talk?" he asked her, she nodded and kicked the chair out opposite her. "I never meant what I said, and I've regretted it since it came out of my mouth." Caroline waited to see if Klaus would say anything else, when he remained silent She nodded her head and spoke. "I have never felt so heartbroken before, out of everyone who knows about everything I never thought you would be the one to say that." Klaus could see the tears glistening in his Caroline's eyes and he hated that he was the reason they were there in the first place. "Can you ever forgive " he asked, Caroline watched her hybrid closely and knew that no matter what he said and no matter how much he upset her, she'd always forgive him. "On one condition..." She said. "Anything you want love, you know that." Caroline took a deep breath before saying. "I want to go back to New Orleans."

Rebekah walked into the boarding house and found Stefan in the library. "Hey." Stefan said when she entered the room. "Hi..." Bekah said, she sat on the sofa and everything went silent. "Something wrong Bekah?" Stefan asked. "Nik and Caroline are going back to New Orleans, and I've decided to go too." Stefan didn't understand why she was nervous about this. "OK, when are you leaving?" he asked. "Caroline wants to leave by the end of the week, and I was wondering if maybe... you know that is if you want to... come with us, with me?" A grin spread across the rippers face. "Bekah are you asking me to move in with you?" he teased, Rebekah snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't be ridiculous Stefan, I just meant you could come with us, we all know how lonely you are." Stefan chuckled. "I'm teasing you, of course I'll come with you." Rebekah smiled and let out a little screech of joy. "Oh Stefan that's great, I..." Before she could finish what she was saying Stefan pulled her into his arms and sealed his lips to hers. "So do I get to live with you now?" he asked when he broke the kiss, Rebekah nodded before crashing their lips together again.

**A/N Ok so heres Chapter 8, in chapter 9 Henrik will be 10 and after that there'll only be 1 chapter left. But for anyone who cares I started writing about a teenaged Henrik who wants to be a vampire, let me know what you think. :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline sat thinking about the last ten years of her life, and she knew she wouldn't change nothing about it. I mean sure at first she didn't want anything to do with Henrik, but it all changed that day she held him. She became a mother that day, and now her baby was ten. The years had gone by so quickly, gone was the little boy who liked to sneak into her bed after nightmares and in his place was a child that knew way too much about the supernatural world that Caroline still wanted to shield him from. She knew he'd have to learn about it sooner or later, but she would always want to protect him from it, no matter how old he got. Now she understood why her own mother shielded her from it for so long, _'well at least he'll be fully prepared for what goes bump in the night, unlike I was'._ She thought, Caroline loved being a vampire, but she hated that she didn't understand what was happening when she transitioned. She and Klaus made a promise to each other a long time ago, that they would do everything in their power to keep Henrik human, both had decided they didn't want this life for him. They wanted him to grow up, find a girl, get married and have his own children. To have the chances that they never got, afterall it was only an inbalance of nature that Henrik was even born, but it was an inbalance that they were both thankful for.

She walked past Henrik's room and heard Klaus talking from inside, she stood and listened to the conversation. "So what story do you want tonight?." Klaus asked his son. "Tell me about when you and mom meet." Caroline heard Klaus chuckle, "How many times have you heard this?" he asked. "But its my favourite, please." Caroline smiled, since Henrik was little he'd loved hearing the story of how she and Klaus got together. "Ok, so it way before you were born and I had just heard that there was a new human doppleganger in Mystic Falls..." Caroline stood outside the room and thought back to when she was a newly transitioned vampire, and Elijah had just shown up. She remembered worrying about Klaus showing up and what he would do to her friends. "...When I finally had my body back it was a while before I had the chance to actually talk to her, but I'd seen her around town..." She remembered the night he came to save her from Tyler's hybrid bite, how scared she had been, knowing that he could now get into her house whenever he wanted. "... I knew after I saved her that she was special, that she had the ability to make everything better, that she could make the room brighter just with her presence..." Caroline could feel the tears building in her eyes, Klaus had never told her that that was when he started to feel something for her. "... I bought her expensive jewelery and dresses, I asked her to dance with me any chance I could, your mothers an amazing dancer. But she still refused all of my advances..." The tears fell freely now, she didn't realise back then just how much he loved her, she always thought it was just some plan to get close to Elena, afterall that's what she was used to. Everyone picked Elena, Stefan did when he came to town, then Damon only got with her to get close to the doppleganger, and finally when she thought she could be happy with Matt, she found out he was still in love with Elena. "... but I never give up, I knew that one day she would give in to her feelings for me. I remember once telling her that I would wait for her, whether I had to wait one year or one hundred. I'm just glad she never made me wait a century." "But what if she did make you want that long?" Henrik asked his father. "Then I'd still be waiting, I'd never give up waiting for her, I love her too much to give up on her. Goodnight Henrik." Klaus said as he walked to the bedroom door. "Night dad."

As Klaus closed the door he noticed Caroline standing there crying. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked, she pulled his face to hers and whispered against his lips. "I love you." before kissing him. Klaus' hand came up to run through he wild curly hair as the kiss deepened, Caroline groaned into his mouth as she felt his hands tighten in her hair. "Lets go to bed." Klaus mumbled as his lips trailed down to her neck. Before long they were naked and laying on their bed, everyone outside their room forgotten as they run their hands across each others bodies. "Nik I need you." She breathed as he drew patterns on her chest with his tongue, her breath hitched and she writhed beneath him. "Please." she whispered, Klaus didn't need no more persuading and with are quick move he was in her, Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist as Klaus set a slow pace. He knew she heard the story and tonight was about showing her how much he loved her.

"I'm sorry I made you wait as long as you had to." she said as she buried her head in his chest. "I would've waited until the end of time to be with you, sweetheart." The hybrid replied as he pulled her closer, Caroline smiled at Klaus' words, she knew they were true.


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus sat in his art room staring at the canvas as his latest painting took shape, he thought about everything that had happened in his life up to this point. He thought about when he was human and how much he would have missed if he stayed like it, he thought about cities changing and falling around him, aswell as the ones he helped build. He thought about his siblings and how far they had all come in the last thousand years, but most of all he thought about Caroline. He had also been thinking about their future, with his decision finally made he pulled his phone out of his pocket and called his youngest brother. "Meet me in town, I need your help." he ended the call before Kol had the chance to speak and went to wash the paint from his hands.

"This better be important brother, I was busy." Kol said when Klaus stopped in front of him. "It's the most important thing you'll ever be apart of." Klaus said as they made their way into the store. "That one?" Klaus asked, Kol nodded his head and watched as his older brother spoke to the shop assistant, he honestly never thought he'd see this day. "So when are we doing this then?" Kol asked. "I figured I'll do it when she gets back, I'll get everyone to come round and just go from there." the hybrid said, Kol turned to his brother and said "I'm happy for you Nik, truly I am." Klaus nodded at his brother, they both remained silent on their way home.

"So how are things in New Orleans then?" Liz asked her daughter. "It's fine, you should come and visit, I think you'd like it." Caroline said, Liz shook her head. "There was enough vampires and witches in Mystic Falls, I honestly don't think I could handle New Orleans." Caroline knew her mother accepted her, but she also knew how hard it still was for her after all there to have a hand in the supernatural world, but not being able to kill any of them. "Well you're always welcome." "I thought Henrik was joining us?" Liz wondered aloud. "He's with Bonnie, she's showing him around the witchy haunts." Caroline chuckled as her mother spoke again. "Ah right. So hew is Stefan?" Caroline told her mom how Stefan was as well as everyone else, she knew her mom missed Stefan, after he moved in back when Elena had moved into the boarding house he became an honorary Forbes, she treated him like a son. "It's gonna be so hard leaving you again, I really wish you'd come back with us." "I know sweetie, but I've never left this town and I don't think I'd do well anywhere else." Caroline nodded, she understood but it didn't make it any easier. "I love you, mommy." "I love you too."

Caroline noticed when she and Henrik got back that Klaus seemed on edge and nervous, she prayed to any god that would listen that he hadn't gotten another wolf pregnant. She honestly didn't think she could take that again, she also noticed that Kol was quieter than usual, and the only time he acted like that was when he'd done something wrong. She needed to find out what was going on. "What happened while I was away?" Caroline asked Kol. "What do you mean? nothing happened. Why would you think that?" he asked, Caroline sighed. "Klaus is nervous and you're acting weird, so tell me what happened!" Kol began to panic, he couldn't tell her what his brother had planned. "Ok I'll tell you, I got into a spot of bother and Nik had to help me. He didn't want to tell you in case you got angry." Kol lied, Caroline didn't believe him but she knew she'd find out the truth eventually. "Ok, fine. But next time you're in trouble deal with it yourself. I don't want Klaus involved." Kol nodded and left the room, Nik definitely had to speed up his plans before Caroline became more suspicious.

"You can do this brother, trust me ." Kol said as he and Klaus stood outside their home. "What if I screw it all up?" Klaus asked, the hybrid had never been so nervous in all his life." Kol rolled his eyes before staring Klaus straight in his and saying. "For some reason unknown to man she loves you, and that's all that really matters right?"_ 'When did my little brother grow up?' _Klaus thought to himself, before replying. "You're right, everythings going to be fine." They both entered the mansion and heard the sound of Caroline laughing. "Stefan stop, I can't take no more..." she weased, as they walked into the main room they saw Caroline, Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah and Henrik laughing and joking with one another. Klaus knew then, seeing his family all together that he couldn't have picked a better time to do this. "Caroline love, could I have a word?" Klaus asked when she noticed her hybrid watching her. "Sure." She said, but before she could move he was in front of her. "Caroline, sixteen years ago I feel in lone with you, and a year later we became parents. for the last fifteen years we have stood by each other and our love has grown stronger, I asked our family here today so I could ask you the most important question I've ever asked anyone. Caroline Forbes, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Everyone in the room went silent, no one even dared to breathe. Caroline Stared at Klaus with a look of pure shock on her face. "Sweetheart?" Klaus asked, he was beginning to think this had been a mistake, until he heard her whisper. "Yes." Everyone cheered and clapped as Klaus placed the ring on her finger. "This means you're stuck with me forever now, love." he whispered against her lips. "Always and forever." She whispered right back.

**A/N So there you have it, the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this, I gotta admit I enjoyed writing it, I've never writen anything this long before. I have some ideas for a sort of sequel to this focused on Henrik, but I haven't decided if it'll be a full fic or a one shot yet. Anyway reviews are welcome, and thank you for reading the weirdness that swirls in my brain.**


End file.
